1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to improved mounting and retaining system for securing decorative fender trim or fender flare molding around the perimeter of a vehicle fender wheel well opening. The system utilizes hooked or xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped fasteners that are inserted through holes in the trim or molding after the trim is engaged at the fender edge at the wheel well opening. The end of the fastener inserted through the hole in the trim piece is then deformed usually by bending back towards the hooked end thereby trapping the fastener and holding the trim in secure attachment to the fender. The invention includes both the apparatus for attaching the trim to the fender, and the method used to so attach the trim to the fender.
2. Description of the Related Art
The systems currently used for attaching fender trim to a vehicle are complex, unreliable, expensive, and utilize holes drilled into the vehicle fender. The drilled holes are used in conjunction with bolts, screws, rivets, or other known elongated fasteners inserted through the holes and securing the molding trim in place. If the molding trim is later removed and not replaced, numerous unsightly holes would be left which would expose bare metal that would eventually form corrosion. This method of affixing fender trim limits sales demand for the product, due to its destructive consequences. The drilling of holes in sheet metal fenders breaks the integrity of the paint, primer and undercoating thus exposing the bear metal to extreme conditions on the road. The bare metal surfaces are vulnerable to rust and corrosion. Damage to the vehicle and possible violation of new vehicle warranty terms are two cited reasons why fender trim is often avoided by new and used vehicle dealers, thereby limiting the acceptance in what would otherwise be a natural market for the product.
Other systems currently in use involve utilizing adhesive or pressure insert fit systems/press-fit systems. This system addresses the problem of drilling, but is not reliable enough to substitute for drilling screw holes since it often won""t stay secure for the required service life.
Installation of the trim moldings can also be problematic. Drilling holes in the often very limited space between the tire and the wheel well opening in the fender can increase costs to the installer due to the extra time and labor to just drill and tighten the screws. Special tools are required like angular power or cordless drills, riveting guns, offset screw drivers, special wrenches and new sharp drill bits of the proper size matched to the screws enclosed with the molding trim. Finally the rigid connection of the screws and molding trim of the prior art, often result in damage to the molding or fender flare in the event of even minor collisions or accidental blows.
What is needed is a way to attach fender trim to a vehicle, without drilling screw holes in the vehicle fender, that is strong, simple, reliable, secure and also economical. The disclosed invention addresses each of these needs by providing a quick and secure system of attachment with minimal tools and without the need for drilling into the vehicle.
To minimize the limitations in the prior art, and to minimize other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for attaching a fender trim molding to the edge of the wheel well of a vehicle such as a car, truck, Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV), Recreational Vehicle (RV), trailer, or any other area where decorative molding(s) could be attached. In general, the invention discloses a pre-fitted semi-ridged or ridged fender trim molding piece adapted to be held firmly and removably in place by a combination of hooked mounting fasteners. The hooked ends of the mounting fasteners hold the edge of the fender wheel well opening. The flat end of the fasteners, opposite to the hooked end, are inserted through retaining holes or slots which are associated with the fender trim molding and are then pulled through the holes with a tool such as common pliers. The fasteners are then deformed usually by bending back over the fender trim towards the hooked end thereby trapping the fastener and leaving the fender trim piece attached to the edge of the wheel well. The molding trim is held against rattling loosely by distributing the combination of fasteners evenly throughout the length of the molding trim and by optionally placing extra fasteners in areas where extra forces such as wind are expected. Even distribution of fasteners also provides an even pressure thereby retaining the overall molding trim with minimal gaps between the molding trim accessory and vehicle fender.
A second embodiment of the invention modifies the hooked fastener to contain a slot adapted to receive a tab formed into or affixed to the trim piece. The trim piece is placed into position on the fender and fasteners are placed over the tabs and into interference with the inside of the fender at which point the tabs are deformed by bending the tab back towards the trim piece thereby locking the fasteners into place and holding the trim piece to the vehicle fender.
A third embodiment of the invention involves the use of a retaining fastener with some locking means to prevent the fastener from falling out or loosening. This embodiment would use a fastener with a hook end and a slot adapted to receive a locking strap or tab. The strap is passed through one or more holes on the fender trim and then through the slot in the hook. The locking strap is then pulled tight and locked into place by a locking clip or simply by bending in the case of a ridged tab. The excess strap material may then be trimmed. It is anticipated that the strap could be a strip of metal or a common plastic or nylon locking tie often referred to as a cable tie or zip tie.
In all described embodiments, the fastener may be adapted so that the hooked end conforms to the fender edge of the intended vehicle. The width and breadth of the contacting surface of the hook as well as the bending angle of the hook may be altered. For example, the hook portion may be rounded like a U or form an angle like a V or L or be formed to a contour that matches the inside fender surface. Finally, it is anticipated that the hook region could be strengthened by forming one or more ridges longitudinally through the hook.
The main object of this invention is to provide a system for attaching the molding trim to the fender without modifying the vehicle, as by drilling, and to minimize the use of special or expensive tools such as tools needed for work in confined spaces. The disclosed invention satisfies this requirement by providing a system of attachment that is simple, quick, and requires only a simple gripping tool such as a pair of pliers.